echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Mounts
Mounts are used as transportation in Echo of Soul. When players use a mount, the distance of aggression of the mobs is reduced, but they can still attack if the players get too close. If a mob hits a mounted player, there is a chance to get dismounted. Mounts provide a different distance and chance based on their type/family. The mounts' speed depends on the player's General Mount Riding ability, which can be upgraded using permits. Players can get these permits as quest rewards, or buy them from Mount Shops in the major Cities and Towns. Levina's Gift Boxes at levels 35 and 60 give player the Improved and Fast riding permits. The maximum amount of mounts that you can have in your registry is 100. You can access your Mount registry by clicking CTRL+V. Introduction The first mount encountered is the Llama in Aurora and it is 'borrowed' as part of a quest. At level 7-8, and after completing the questline in Occupied Mnemos Town and rescuing Mnemos, players will receive a quest called Fast Mount from NPC Chip for their General Mount Riding ability, as well as a free Llama mount (you can choose the color). These cannot be traded or stored in Account Storage, they are only for that specific character. Llamas can also be purchased from Mount Traders for 1 gold and 100 silver. Once you reach level 15, a Levina's Gift Box for that level will contain a Superior Llama Gift Box (3 Days). This box gives you a random Superior Llama that only lasts for 3 days (non-tradable, no account storage). Some mounts have only permanent versions, while others have permanent and temporary versions (3 days, 15 days, 30 days). The most common way to get a mount is to purchased it with AP from the Cash Shop, through Magic Lamps using Magic Eggs or through other players through trade or the marketplace. Riding Permits There are 3 types of riding permits. Mount NPCs There are mount NPCs in all main cities. All of them will sell you the four Llama types for 1 gold and 100 silver. Additionally, some of them will sell you specific riding permits. Mount Fragments Some Magic Lamps give an amount of fragments every time you open it. Once you collect enough of them, you can right-click and turn them into a mount. Here are the 3 available mounts so far, and which Magic Lamp seasons would give them: Acquisition In-Game Mounts *'Brown Stallion' - First Week Attendance Reward Box for day 7. *'Imperial Goat' - Hero Badge merchant and Winner's Coin merchant. *'Wurms' - Doomspire Keep's higher stages. *'Black Regal Goat' - Raid Event quest Limited Hunter's Trophy: Boros Special Event Mounts Since the beginning of EOS, some mounts were given out as rewards for in game achievements, usually connected to in-game or forum events. Here is a list of the mounts given so far: *'Golden Tiger' - Founder's Pack *[[Tiger|'Grey Tiger']] - Episode 1.5 Starter Pack *'Celestial Griffon' - PvP End of Season Rewards *'BloodStone Spider' - Episode 2.5 Founder Pack *[[Spider|'Umber Spider']] - PvP End of Season Rewards *'Slate Spider' - PvP End of Season Rewards *'Brown Broom' - Halloween *'Valentine's Llama' - Valentine's Day *'Angry Wyvern' - PvP Battlefield Event *'Regal Goat' - Aphostion's Parapet (Hero) Event (March 2016) Additionally, some mounts are occasionally given out in GM Events such as the Sunday Facebook Giveaways . Webmall and In-Game Shop Even if you can get mounts in the above mentioned ways, the most common way to get a mount is to buy it from the Web Mall or in-game Cash Shop. There are occasionally special promotions (Lootwheels, Mystery Boxes, Time-Limited Offers) which give you an option to buy mounts at a discounted price. Usually the price is between 999 and 5999 AP. You can also check the Item Broker for mounts that are being sold by other players (Bought with Gold). Mount Achievements Mounts types/families * Brooms ** Black Broom ** Brown Broom ** White Broom * Clouds ** Flower Cloud ** Rain Cloud ** Storm Cloud * Cockatrices ** Carrion Cockatrice ** Steelskin Cockatrice * Cogbots ** Blue Cogbot ** Gold Cogbot ** Green Cogbot * Cybersaurs ** Jade Cybersaur ** Molten Cybersaur ** Spirit Cybersaur * Dragons ** Green Dragon ** Red Dragon ** Storm Dragon * Goats ** Black Regal Goat ** White Regal Goat ** Regal Goat ** Imperial Goat * Griffons ** Bronze Griffon ** Celestial Griffon ** Dusky Griffon * Llamas ** Brown Llama ** Grey Llama ** Peach Llama ** White Llama ** Adventurer's Brown Llama ** Adventurer's Grey Llama ** Adventurer's Peach Llama ** Adventurer's White Llama ** Superior Brown Llama ** Superior Grey Llama ** Superior Peach Llama ** Superior White Llama ** Valentine's Llama * Magic Carpets ** Genie's Magic Carpet ** Sultan's Magic Carpet ** Thief's Magic Carpet * Mammoths ** War Mammoth * Motorcycles ** Black Motorcycle ** Purple Motorcycle ** White Motorcycle * Raptors ** Ashclaw Raptor ** Blazemane Raptor ** Fangplume Raptor * Rhinos ** Blazing Rhino ** Grey Rhino ** Purple Rhino * Sea Horses ** Blue Sea Horse ** Demonic Sea Horse ** Pink Sea Horse * Seals ** Arctic Seal ** Magician Seal ** Spotted Seal * Spiders ** Bloodstone Spider ** Slate Spider ** Umber Spider * St. Bernards ** Black St. Bernard ** Brown St. Bernard ** White St. Bernard * Stallions ** Brown Stallion ** Grey Stallion ** Nightmare Stallion ** White Stallion * Tigers ** Ghost Tiger ** Golden Tiger ** Grey Tiger * Tyrannus ** Copperskin Tyrannus ** Goldskin Tyrannus ** Ironskin Tyrannus * Wurms ** Bloodbane Wurm ** Brilliant Golden Wurm ** Brilliant Hero Wurm ** Brilliant Lucky Wurm ** Noble Golden Wurm ** Noble Hero Wurm ** Noble Lucky Wurm ** Shining Golden Wurm ** Shining Hero Wurm ** Shining Lucky Wurm * Wyverns ** Angry Wyvern ** Green Wyvern ** Grey Wyvern Gallery tiger mount.jpg|Tiger mount|link=Tiger grey llama mount.jpg|Grey Llama Brown St Bernard mount 1.jpg Brown St Bernard mount 2.jpg Eos16-02-06_028.jpg|Peach Llama Mount Superior White Llama.png|Superior White Llama Category:Gameplay Category:Mounts Category:Items